tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
King of Cats TP
Ar-Gent Silverfinger of Evil, Inc. is digging up information on Dr. Casey Arkeville, who'd been buried deep where nobody can find him. Why? Logs / Posts 2018 * December 23 - "Tending to Dr. Arkeville" - Christmastime with Doctor Arkeville. 2019 * January 1 - "Happy New Year" - Cookie's cooking a special dinner for New Year's. A guest stops to eat before heading home. * January 2 - "Bad News, Worse News" - The Pit has an infiltration problem. * January 4 - "The Drop Off" - Inferno has the information Ar-Gent wanted, and the two plot to make use of it. * January 5 - "Opening Up a Coffin" - Ar-Gent has plans... * January 6 - "Ar-Gent Has a Dream" - Safely away with his new friend, Ar-Gent tells Arkeville why they went to all the trouble to get him. * January 7 - "AAR: Prison Attack" - Hawk reports on the Evil assault on the Coffin. * January 8 - "Poise" - Poise throws in her lot with G.I. Joe. * January 17 - "Victims of Rendition Cannot Sue, US court rules" - Arkeville doesn't get his day in court. * January 23 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike ponders about Fort Max and Dr. Arkeville. * January 28 - "Autobot Response Needed to GI Joe" - Spike recommends a response to revelations about The Coffin. * January 30 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike decides to temporarily sever ties with G.I. Joe. * February 8 - "EDC Operations Suspended" - Spike cuts off ties with G.I. Joe over allegations of Arkeville's abuse at The Coffin. * February 9 - "EDC Operations Suspended" - Joe reports on Spike severing ties between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. * February 9 - "EDC Operations" - Hawk and Spike work out a deal. * February 9 - "GI Joe Responds to Coffin Concerns" - Hawk calls for his own investigation. * February 11 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike tries to strike a compromise. * February 12 - "EDC Actions Clarified" - The Autobots reach a compromise with G.I. Joe. * February 13 - "UN Committee Reports Findings" - G.I. Joe is largely cleared of wrongdoing in the operation of The Coffin. * February 15 - "EDC Operations Resumed" - Spike recommends the Autobots work with the Joes again. * February 19 - "Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Surefire" - Surefire faces Hawk to answer questions about his involvement in the Coffin scandal. * February 20 - "Successs!" - Just-Hiss takes credit for everything that's gone wrong since Arkeville's release from the Coffin. * February 20 - "EDC Operations" - Optimus Prime accepts Spike's recommendations. * February 20 - "House Dems Investigate Coffin" - Surefire steps down from the CID. * February 25 - "A Brief Word from Your Sponsor" - The Decepticons are blockading Earth, and Ar-Gent intends to do something about it. * February 25 - "Blockade Running" - Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. * March 23 - "Business Deals and Shenanigans" - Ar-Gent meets up with Dirk to talk business. Spike and DJ try to keep an eye on them. * April 8 - "Martian vodka" - World leaders receive gifts from Evil, Inc. * June 17 - "Seen in DC" - Fluffy laser kittens? * June 25 - "Charlotte and Laser Kittens" - Hannibal prepares for his next attack, in the face of increasing weirdness. * August 21 - "New Employment" - The three Minicons that make Centuritron are down on their luck, alone, and in need of a new job. Ar-Gent is more than happy to take advantage. * August 21 - "Updates! Orders!" - Ar-Gent is expecting visitors! * August 24 - "Into the Catacombs" - With Soundwave and Imager rescued, Stormfront searches for his lost dog, Tracker. Category:2018 Category:TPs